


something so precious about this

by joshllyman



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “I think,” Suga says, sitting back and placing their hands on Asahi’s chest. “We should show Asahi exactly how much we love him.”“That feels highly unnecessary,” Asahi says.“It is completely necessary,” Suga argues. “What do you say, boys?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmas day one: praise kink

Chikara walks into their apartment and instantly knows it’s going to be a good night.

Asahi and Suga are already making out on the couch. Asahi’s shirt is mostly off (it’s caught around his neck, like maybe Suga was trying to get it off and it got stuck so they stopped trying) and Suga’s hands are down the back of his skirt, cupping his ass. Daichi’s on the couch next to them, palming himself lazily through a pair of Chikara’s old sweatpants. As he enters, all three of them look up at him with hazy grins and lusty eyes.

Chikara’s so glad he chose to wear the black underwear today. Suga fucking loves these underwear, and he knows it.

He goes right to Daichi and climbs on top of him, his thigh slotting between Daichi’s and rubbing up against his erection. Daichi takes the hand that had been on his cock and wraps it around Chikara’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss. Daichi rolls his hips up into Chikara and groans.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Chikara murmurs, tugging at Daichi’s bottom lip with his teeth. “What’s got us all worked up?”

“Asahi was being cute,” Daichi answers.

Next to them, Asahi pulls away from where he’d had Suga’s nipple between his lips. “I wasn’t,” he says, exasperation in his tone. Chikara leans down and kisses him.

“I’m certain you were,” he hums, and Asahi’s cheeks flame red. “Baby, you’re always cute.”

“Chika,” Asahi groans. Suga tugs his hair, forcing him to look up into their eyes.

“Asahi, you’re gorgeous and wonderful and beautiful, and I staunchly believe that the more we tell you that, the more you’ll believe it.”

“You should have seen him, Chika,” Daichi says, reaching over and cupping his hand to Asahi’s jaw. “He was in the kitchen baking in his apron and he was humming and dancing around, and he got some sugar on his cheek.”

“I licked it off for him,” Suga adds, a smirk on their face.

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Chikara says. He mouths at Asahi’s neck, and Asahi tips his head back automatically to allow him more access. “Maybe you could recreate it for me?”

“If you all keep this up, I’ll never bake again,” Asahi says firmly.

Suga gasps and nips at his earlobe. “First of all, how dare you.”

“Not even Chikara’s almond cake is better than yours,” Daichi says.

“Ouch, Daichi,” Chikara mumbles. “Right where it hurts.”

“Sorry, baby. You know it’s true. And you have all of us bested in literally every other baked good.”

“I think,” Suga says, sitting back and placing their hands on Asahi’s chest. “We should show Asahi exactly how much we love him.”

“That feels highly unnecessary,” Asahi says.

“It is completely necessary,” Suga argues. “What do you say, boys?”

(Asking is *actually* unnecessary. Suga knows full well Daichi and Chikara will agree to whatever they want, especially when it’s Something Good like this.)

“That sounds perfect,” Chikara says. 

“Absolutely,” Daichi agrees.

Suga somehow manages to maneuver themself out from under Asahi and stand (Chikara watches it happen and he’s still not sure what he witnessed). They tug Asahi to his feet and fully discard his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

“Come on, sweet boy,” Suga says. “Let’s get you to bed. You two, too, we have a job to do.”

“We really don’t have to do this,” Asahi says even as Suga pulls him toward the bedroom. Chikara grinds down into Daichi’s cock once more, forcing a gasp from his boyfriend, and then hops up off the couch to follow Suga and Asahi.

Daichi’s right behind him, but with a hint of a grumble under his breath. “Fucking rude, Chika.”

Chikara only grins at him.

Suga’s already thrown Asahi down in the bed by the time Chikara and Daichi reach the bedroom, and they’re digging through the under-bed storage that houses their various sex toys and accessories (a collection that is nearly large enough to outgrow its storage system, and Chikara’s still trying to figure out what exactly to do about that). After a moment of digging and sorting they triumphantly pull out the purple rope that they use exclusively for Asahi (Suga’s rope is green, Daichi’s is red, Chikara’s is black). 

“Safeword, please,” Suga prompts, crawling on top of Asahi.

“Green,” Asahi sighs, “but honestly, it can be someone else’s turn.”

Suga tuts. “Don’t make me gag you, Asahi, I so like hearing your noises while we’re fucking you.” 

Asahi doesn’t argue any further as Suga ties his hands to the headboard. Chikara loves seeing him like this, spread out wide on the bed they share, bound and unable to fight against his constant urge to hide himself. Day to day he covers himself in layers, in scarves and skirts and sweaters to bury himself away from the world. Here, Suga divests him of his skirt and Chikara is delighted and unsurprised to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath, so that his cock is on full display for his partners, so that his entire, beautiful body is spread out like a prize ready to be claimed.

Chikara straddles his waist and bends down to speak into his ear. “Asahi, love, you’re so incredible like this,” he murmurs, and he doesn’t have to look behind him to know Asahi’s cock is twitching with the attention. “Do you know how gorgeous you are? How happy you make me?”

Asahi shudders and moans. The noises behind Chikara suggest someone has taken Asahi’s dick into their mouth, and Chikara scoots up a little to give whoever it is more room. 

“How happy you make all of us,” Suga says (so it must be Daichi’s mouth on Asahi). “Asahi, you wonderful man, we love you so much.”

“Ah—Daichi,” Asahi sighs. “Daichi, thank you, ah—”

Chikara cuts off his words by pressing their lips together, licking into Asahi’s mouth like he’s desperate for it (he is). Somewhere behind him he hears the sound of a bottle opening, and he wonders if Asahi knows what’s coming or if he’s too caught up in Daichi’s mouth to process everything that’s happening. Chikara’s hand finds his hair and brushes through it.

“Your hair’s so nice,” Chikara mumbles against Asahi’s mouth. “You know how much I love it, Asahi, it’s so pretty—”

“Fuck!” Asahi shouts. He tries to thrash, but Chikara’s weight on his hips holds him down. 

“Try not to throw Chika off you, Asahi,” Suga hums pleasantly. “You’re not a bull.”

“I didn’t know—ah, fuck,  _ fuck _ —I didn’t know you were gonna—”

“Relax,” Suga answers. “Let us take care of you, sweetheart.”

Chikara kisses Asahi’s cheek. “Are they fucking you, baby?”

“Y-yes,” Asahi pants. “Yes, they have—two fingers inside me, gods, Chika, it feels so good—”

“Good,” Chikara says. “Good, love, you’ve earned it. We want you to feel so good.”

Asahi’s eyes squeeze shut, and Chikara brushes his lips against each of his eyelids in turn. “Beautiful,” he sighs, running his fingers along Asahi’s jaw. “Our handsome Asahi, we love you so much.”

Chikara swings his leg back over Asahi’s waist and lays alongside him. He watches for a moment as Daichi works his mouth over Asahi’s cock and Suga fucks into him. It’s harder, now, for him to keep from thrusting his hips up into them; Chikara can see it in the way he’s trembling under their touch. Chikara runs a hand up from his groin to his chest, tracing around each of his areolas. 

“You’re so strong, Asahi.” Chikara runs a hand along his bicep; goosebumps break out in a trail behind his touch. 

Suga leans down to press kisses against Asahi’s hip, and because it’s Suga, they suck a bruise into the skin. Asahi shakes; he rolls his hips upward, and Daichi pulls off his cock and wipes the back of his mouth.

“Hold still, Asahi,” he says, kissing the head of Asahi’s dick. “Let us take care of you, let us fuck you, baby.”

“Distract him, Chika,” Suga says, and Chikara does so happily, scooting up so their mouths can crash together again. Asahi barely reciprocates, and Chikara runs his hands through Asahi’s hair, trying to help him calm down. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Chikara murmurs. “Relax, we’ve got you, we want you to feel so good, baby, you’re so good for us.”

Suga jumps in, too, their voice soothing and sweet. “Asahi, you’re so wonderful, taking everything we have to give you—ah—”

Suga’s voice hitches; Chikara looks toward them and realizes that Suga’s fingering themself, too, three fingers buried inside their ass. Chikara moans into Asahi’s shoulder.

“Look at them, Asahi,” he says, gently turning Asahi’s chin down toward Suga. “Look at what you do to us, baby, we want you so bad.”

“I’m so close,” Asahi pants, his muscles tensing. “Daichi, Koushi, Chika, I’m so close, please—”

Daichi sucks at Asahi’s balls, and Suga slips another finger inside him. Chikara sucks at his neck, licking a stripe up toward his ear, and murmurs, “let us see you come, Asahi, come in Daichi’s mouth for us, he wants your cum, baby, give it to him.”

Asahi shouts as he comes, and Daichi takes it with Suga’s hand holding him on Asahi’s cock. Chikara shivers as he watches, pleasure running down his spine like he’s the one whose release Daichi is so thoroughly enjoying. Daichi meets his eyes, and Chikara goes to him like they’re magnetically attracted. Chikara licks into his mouth and finds Daichi hasn’t swallowed; Asahi’s cum slides between their tongues and Chikara very suddenly remembers his own untended erection. He rolls his hips and ruts himself against the bed, moaning at the friction.

Suga must have untied Asahi’s hands while Chikara and Daichi kissed, because Asahi’s hands find Chikara’s back and tug at his shirt. Chikara breaks apart from Daichi and looks at Asahi.

“Come here,” he insists. “Let me thank you.”

Chikara goes to him and Asahi nearly tackles him in his enthusiasm, draping himself across Chikara and slotting their mouths together. Asahi lifts the hem of Chikara’s shirt and breaks apart from him only long enough to slip it over his head. Chikara ends up half-trapped in it, the neck stuck around his head, but Asahi’s mouth finds his again and he finds he just doesn’t care. Someone removes his jeans; he doesn’t look up from Asahi to see who, but Asahi’s big hand rubs the slit of his cock, smearing precome over his palm. Asahi wraps his hand around Chikara’s cock and strokes him, and Chikara moans and rolls his hips upward into Asahi’s touch.

“Asahi,” Suga says. “Sweetheart, can I fuck you?”

Asahi finally pulls away from Chikara, panting and looking down at Suga. “Yes, yes, please,” he says.

Chikara watches as Suga inserts the strap on into their cunt first, biting their lip as they turn the vibrator on. Daichi sits up and strokes himself to the sight, his pants lost at some point while Chikara was too caught up to notice. Suga lubes up the cock and aligns it with Asahi’s entrance before sliding into him in one swift motion. Asahi throws his head back against the pillow, his hand twisting around Chikara’s cock. 

“Koushi,” he moans.

Suga places a firm hand on his hip to ground him. “Daichi, fuck me.”

Daichi hops off the bed and goes behind Suga. “You want a condom, baby?”

“No,” Suga answers. “Fill me up, please.”

Daichi grunts and grabs the lube, prepping himself quickly before sliding himself into Suga’s ass. Suga’s eyes squeeze shut in satisfaction, and Asahi’s hand tightens on Chikara’s cock.

“You’re getting quite a show over there, Chika,” Suga says. 

“Lucky me,” Chikara answers.

Asahi strokes Chikara’s cock in rhythm with the thrusts of Suga into him and Daichi into Suga. Chikara knows Suga will come at least twice like this, full and trapped between their partners, and the thought of it has Chikara squirming, wanting Asahi to work his hand faster. Asahi is nothing if not absolutely thorough, taking his time and making sure to hit every spot of Chikara’s cock that leaves him aching for more and never rushing the pace. Daichi’s head falls to Suga’s shoulder as he fucks into them, and Chikara knows exactly how good it feels, how tight Suga is. 

Asahi is shaking, even with Suga’s hand still firmly holding his hip; Chikara can feel it in the hand wrapped around his cock. “Fuck, Koushi,” he whispers, “you feel amazing, your cock—”

Suga’s answer is to thrust faster, to bite their lip and push even harder into Asahi. Daichi’s hands snake around to their front and grasp their nipples, pinching them between his fingers. Suga comes, hips stuttering in their motion as they cry out. Daichi keeps moving forward, keeps the pace steady. Asahi wraps his legs around them both, bringing them closer. Chikara’s chest feels tight with how much he loves them, his partners, his best friends; Asahi’s hand twists around his cock and hits just right against his frenulum.

Chikara’s orgasm hits him by surprise, and he coats Asahi’s hand with cum. Asahi strokes him through it, milking it out as much as he can. Suga’s recovered enough from their first orgasm to move again, and they fuck Asahi hard, relentlessly pushing into him. Asahi’s hand falls away from Chikara’s cock and he strokes himself, smearing Chikara’s release all over himself. Chikara pants and shakes and watches them. He scoots himself behind Asahi and pulls his head into his lap, stroking his hair as he and Suga and Daichi tear each other apart.

Daichi groans loudly and clutches at Suga’s stomach, nails scratching into their skin, and Chikara knows he’s come, filling Suga up as requested. He slides out of Suga and collapses beside Asahi while Suga continues to fuck Asahi’s ass. Chikara uses his free hand to touch Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi flops his hand on top of Chikara’s, their fingers tangling. Asahi meets Suga thrust for thrust and works his hand rapidly, and Suga slips their hand between their legs to rub their own dick. Asahi moans at the sight and comes, his release spattering between himself and Suga. His hand falls away from his cock and reaches for Chikara, and Chikara winds their fingers together and gives Asahi the anchor he needs.

“Asahi, Asahi, so perfect, so good, fuck!”

Suga comes again and collapses against Asahi’s mid-section. They reach down and turn off the vibrator, and the sudden silence fills the room around the four of them. Chikara reaches his and Daichi’s joined hands down to touch Suga’s head as they breathe together. 

“Damn,” Daichi says after a while. “That was really good.”

Suga lifts their head wearily. “Asahi, you were amazing, taking all of that.”

Asahi turns his head into Chikara’s leg but doesn’t actually argue, and Chikara counts that as a win for the day. Chikara separates his hand from Asahi’s and strokes his hair, and Asahi’s eyes flutter shut. Suga pulls out from Asahi and removes the strap on from their cunt, tossing it toward the far corner of the bed to be dealt with later. Daichi opens his arms, and Suga falls against him with a happy sigh. 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to walk again,” Asahi sighs, his lips moving against Chikara’s thigh. Chikara huffs a laugh.

“I don’t think any of us can carry you, so you’ll have to figure it out eventually.”

“I believe in you, Chika, you’re very strong,” he mumbles. “And I’m gross. Take me to the bath.”

“Someone’s needy,” Daichi says, and Suga nods.

“It’s me. Carry me, Daichi.”

Daichi and Chikara look at each other and laugh, and Asahi and Suga join in after a moment, and Chikara feels like he could float with the happiness that fills him up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca and sam  
> thanks also to  gray  and  enno  for reading this over, and to enno and  lex for throwing this ship at me (which i'm now living for) (hq sin central server is best server)  
> title from hozier's "from eden"  
> it's kinkmas bitches the porn is coming


End file.
